West Flamingo & The Judgement
by farrahda5hy
Summary: He was Pride, and she was Prejudice. She hated him with a passion, and he loved to get on her nerves. When life gets too hectic for her to handle, he's the first one that will be there despite his lateness. EdXOC RXEM AXJB LXJ BXM


**A/N: Hey, mates. This is a little side project I've been wanting to do. Don't the Primewatch Series will be updated every week as usual. This is an HighSchoolAU where Edward's a bloke. Enough said. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, MENSA, or Judaism, but I am Jewish.  
**

* * *

Today:

1. Give Rosalie back her book

2. Start on party plans with Alice for Leah's Birthday

3. Help Rosalie hook Leah up with her cousin, Jasper

4. Give Emmett back his twenty

5. Don't tell about Mike's Present

6. Remind Mom to get some milk

7. Ask Alice about Jacob's track meet

8. Get Bella to dye my hair again, the black roots are showing

9. Attempt to look for a job

10. Make sure He doesn't ruin my day

* * *

The clock beeped 7:45 as I threw it across the room. I was awake before the sun even rose, and yet, my mother was convinced I needed an alarm clock. The car horn beeped shortly afterward, and I wished that I could throw the car at a wall. Rosalie would kill me if I ruined her 'precious' BMW. Monday was her carpool day. Friday was mine.

"Sonja Jean Cade, if you don't get down here, we'll wake up all your neighbors."

"And steal your powers,"

"Along with your food"

"And your Star Wars hoodie."

Those annoyingly sweet voices coming through the megaphone could only come from Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, Leah Clearwater, and Bella Swan otherwise known as my best friends.

"Shut the hell up, I is coming!" I yelled out the window. I reluctantly ran down the stairs after I grabbed my Star Wars hoodie and put on my Converse. I threw my messenger bag over my shoulders, put my lunch in my bag, shove my cell in my pocket, and proceeded to drag my Upright Bass to Rosalie's car in the Seattle rain. I threw it in the trunk and got in the car.

"Rough weekend, Sonny?" Alice asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"Hell, yeah," I groaned, running a hand through my messy dyed blue hair.

"What happened?" Bella asked, turning around in the passenger's seat.

"Pre-cal," Leah and I yelled in unison.

"I told you not to take that class," Rosalie retorted, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Thanks, Rosalie," I mumbled under my breath.

We sat in traffic for thirty minutes after getting coffee at Starbucks. I mentally went over my list in my head. Although, my mother made originally number nine my number one priority other things were more important, like Leah's birthday. Well, Alice would have majority of the plans covered. Rosalie had to convince her cousin Jasper to come, and Bella had to distract Leah while Alice, Leah's younger 'bother', Seth, and I set up.

Bella, on the other hand, was in her surprise herself. Her boyfriend, Mike Newton, had gotten her this bracelet for their two-year anniversary. Bella liked things like that, little tokens off love. She wasn't a gold-digger, don't fucking think that for a second. She started collecting bracelets after her mom died three years ago in eighth grade. Her arms were always covered in them like some security blanket.

We finally pulled into student's parking lot in front of the school. Bella hopped out to go see Mike. Alice and Rosalie, also, had to see their boyfriends, Jacob and Emmett, before they were late for AP US History or APUSH, which left Leah and I nine minutes to get to the band room, drop off my Bass and her mallet pouch, stop by our lockers, and run back across the school to get to my Pre-Cal class and her Spanish class, where she swooned over Jasper and his thick southern Texas accent.

"You ready," I asked her, pulling my bass out the car.

"Always, ready."

"Let's do this like Buddhists."

I got to Pre-Cal with two minutes to spare. I sat down in my seat next to the window and pulled out this past weekend's horrible homework. I passed it up front. The teacher began giving notes, and I wanted to jump for joy, not. I leaned back looking at the clock. It's 9:00. Class has been in session for almost thirty minutes and there is no sign of Him. Maybe, he won't…

"Mr. Cullen, it is nice of you to join us?" the teacher said, handing the boy a pre made a detention slip.

"Thanks, Mrs. Queen. You look nice today," He smirked, sitting down and putting his on the desk.

"Why, although I know I'm going to regret this, are you so cheerful today, Mr. Cullen?" Mrs. Queen asked, putting homework on the board.

"Got laid this weekend," He replied, nonchalantly.

"Mother's little headache, will you be silent?"

"Anything for you, Mrs. Queen." He snorted, blowing a kiss.

Fuck, just when I thought everything was going to go great, he walked in the door. Being a faithful follower of Judaism (every other Saturday and on holy days), I didn't hate anyone, but I would have left his sorry ass in Egypt. Edward Cullen was the bane in my existence. It was a shame that the wonderful Mrs. Cullen had to shoot that thing out her uterus. Her other son wasn't necessarily an angel, but he was respectful and one of my best friends. Too bad, Emmett and I had to hang out at my house, because I refused to actually meet his brother. Edward didn't exactly know I existed, and I wanted to keep it that way.

The thing about Emmett Cullen, he is gorgeous. He's sweet, cuddly like a teddy bear. However, Edward was sexy and beyond, and he was Lucifer incarnate. He was a selfish, womanizing, spoiled bastard and the school's resident bad boy, drug induced all out heartthrob. He had wild bronze hair and hazel eyes. He dressed in skintight jeans every day with some kind of shirt underneath his leather biker jacket and combat boots to match.

He had no problem skipping class to go outside and smoke or pulling some unsuspecting girl in the janitor's closet that is if he even bothered to show up. The Cullen boy had trouble written all over him and was the reason my mother insisted I go to Temple every Saturday.

The bell rang, and I moved through the room like an ambulance driver or at least tried to.

"Hey, girl, what was the notes about?" A husky voice asked, pulling me back as I finally got out the door.

"What?" I mumbled, continuing to walk to my English class, snatching my arm back.

"I said 'what was the notes about?'" He repeated, with an annoyed tone.

"The notes _were_ about radicands. If you had gotten to class earlier, you would have known that."

"Come on. I can't get to school on time with all the business I have to take of." You can't do much of anything without Daddy's help. "What's your name, baby doll?"

"You're scum." I mumbled before walking into our English class. I sat as far away from him. I sat down in my seat, smiling as my English teacher began to talk about the Dark Romantics, my favorite era. This was my element. Pre-cal was hell. Office work was like a job. Band class was like a second job. Everything in English was peaches and cream.

"Can anyone give me an example of a dark romantic besides Edgar Allan Poe?" the teacher asked,

"Emily Dickinson or Herman Melville." I called out.

'"Very good. Anyone else?" Where are the crickets when you need them? "Moving on."

It's going be a long day.

* * *

First lunch, the best time of the day, calmed me down. The girls were sitting down outside saving my seat as I walked over. The rain had stopped for today, giving the Seattle inhabitants to bask in the sun for a little. I flopped down beside Bella and pulled out the sack lunch my mother made me. I shove the sandwich in my mouth, chewing all my troubles away.

"What's eating your face, Sunshine?" Rosalie teased.

"I got a lot on my mind," I mumbled with my mouth closed. "Here's Emmett's twenty by the way and your book." I swallowed my food and dug through my bag, handing her the stuff. "Alice, have you talked to Jake about the track meet."

"Uh, he said it's next Thursday." She replied. "I really appreciate you going. There was no way my parents were letting get out our family trip."

"You mean they don't want you seeing Jacob all sweaty and shirtless, but it's no big deal," I smiled.

"That's no fair." Rosalie pouted. "How come you won't go to Emmett's football game with me?"

"Rose, you do realize the band has to go the games?" Leah snorted.

"Oh," Rosalie laughed. "I forgot. I just wanted to feel special."

"Well, you're special all right," Leah smirked.

"Harsh, Clearwater," Bella laughed.

"You should be nice to her, Leah. She holds your and Jasper's fate in her hands." Alice said, waving her hands in the air like a gypsy.

"Speaking of," Bella started, "how is Seattle's cow boy?"

"There he is," Leah blushed.

"Operation get Leah laid has commenced." I snorted.

The girls got up and went over to Rosalie's cousin. I was supposed to stay here in case they fucked up and to watch everyone's lunch. Jasper Hale was fine as hell, pun intended. He has this wavy blond hair, thick southern accent, and crazy stalker blue eyes He was muscular, but not burly like Emmett or the type to be shirtless all the time like Jacob He had this weird, calming power, which would be great for Leah's temper. He was prefect for her. A lot of things were good for her temper.

Like every girl in her teen years, Leah went through a bad break with her ex-boyfriend, Sam Uley. It's one thing to break up with someone over a text message, but when you hook up with someone's cousin, make sure there isn't a baseball bat around. But, I digress.

Not only was he known as Jasper "I'll talk southern to you until your panties drop' Hale, he was also known as Jasper "I'll gut you like a fish with one look' Hale. If Jasper Whitlock Hale had any flaws, it would have to be the fact that he was Edward's right hand man. Although Jasper was the more responsible one, he should have left Edward Cullen in the little asshole's corner. Speak of the devil, and he will come.

I turned around, quickly to throw some of my trash away, but not quick enough to prevent Edward from sitting down at our table. I popped open my Dr. Pepper ignoring his presence. Edward lit a cigarette and began to blow smoke in my face.

"Go away, and your daddy won't have to operate on you today." I growled, putting down my soda after taking a swig.

"I may be tough, but I'm not going hit a little girl. It'll ruin my image. Plus, I wouldn't want to mess up that pretty little face of yours." He grabbed my chin pulling it close to his face. He blew more smoke in my face, rubbing his stubble against my cheek.

"You never told me your name, Baby doll."

"It's not baby doll. So don't call me that."

"What happens if I do?" He snorted.

"You do know Bella's dad is chief of police, and my mother's is a lawyer. I can get you for sexual harassment." I replied, dully.

"I ain't afraid of the law," He said, getting up and walking off. My eye twitched, and I growled, reaching for my Dr. Pepper. He just stole my Dr. Pepper. I turn around to see Edward taking a huge gulp of _my _Dr. Pepper. He crushed the can in his hand and tossed it in the trash. What kids steals, but doesn't litter? Thou shall not kill. Thou shall not kill. Thou shall not kill. Thou shall _not_ kill.

* * *

Lunch and office work passed by quickly, well not quickly, but it was over. You get the point. Leah and I were making our way to band class. She went on about her lunch with Jasper, and I, like a good friend, pretended to listen. We walked into the band room, and I proceeded to pull my bass out my band locker. We took our assigned seats in the back of the room. Since I was the only bass, I had to sit between the percussion and the trombones.

"All right class," our band director started, "as you all know, the state competition is coming up. Which means, it's time to brainstorm for the band fundraiser. Our band fundraiser date is set for April 2, two weeks from today."

"Damn," a chorus of voices cursed outwardly while the others prepared to throw their instruments at our band instructor. It was truthful to say every band kid at our high school hated the annual fundraiser for state. Throughout our so-called band career, our school has done the most stupid, clichéd fundraisers. We've done car washes, sold candy, and other idiot things. This year we were hoping that we could something different if not fun.

" Well as all have agreed our past fundraisers sucked. Throw out some suggestions."

"Dinner auction!"

"Pie a teacher day!"

"Battle of the bands," I called out.

The room went silent, and everyone looked at me.

"That sounds a like a great idea. I know a majority of the students play music outside of school. This will give the school a chance to see talent outside our music department. Good job, Ms. Cade. You and Ms. Clearwater will be in charge of advertising around the school." Our band instructor said. Shit. "I assume you two will be in the performance."

"Yes sir," Leah and I mumbled, not playing attention anymore

I was the last one to get dropped off at home. I dragged my bass back inside the house and headed to the kitchen.

_Sonja, I went to store to get some milk. Fiona is next door playing with the neighbor's daughter. Go get her. Dad should be home from his business trip in a couple hours. I'm going to pick him up after I get the milk._

I ripped the note off the fridge and headed next door to get my five-year-old sister.

"Hello, Mrs. Lewis, is Fiona ready to come home?" I asked, politely.

"Fiona, your sister's here to pick you up."

"SONNY!"

My sister came running out the door and plastered herself against me. I picked her up and thanked our neighbor for watching her. I carried Fiona back to the house and sat her on the couch. I flopped down beside and turned on the television as she began to tell me about her day.

"Did you know a housefly hums in the key of F? We learned that today. I thought you'd think that was cool."

"I didn't know that," I looked at her while she was scribbling away in her notebook.

My little sister was one of those super genius kids. She was a proud member of MENSA. She attends regular kindergarten classes along with her MENSA classes in the afternoon, which ended an hour before I got home. She reads on a high school senior level and is the reason I'm currently passing Pre-Cal. Some times I forget that she's five years old, until she acts like it.

"Sonny," She whined. 'Will you make me a peanut butter sandwich please?"

"Fine," I grumbled.

"One piece of bread!"

"I know," I sighed, walking to the kitchen.

Besides being smarter than 98 of the world, Fiona was also OCD about things OCD people weren't OCD about. She liked her sandwiches with only one piece of bread folded in half. She refuses to wear Velcro, and she puts the seat up after she uses the bathroom. Out of my sister's entire quirk, her obsession with journaling is my favorite. She has written down every memory she's had since birth. She separates them into seasons like fall and spring. It's precious.

"What number are you on in your notebooks?" I asked, handing her the sandwich.

"Forty nine and a half," She said, proudly. "Leah is about to call you. It's four o clock."

"Thanks you, itty bitty." On cue my cell phone rang and walked back into the kitchen.

"What's up?" I answered hopping on the kitchen counter.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"We indirectly told our band teacher that we had a band. We don't have a band."

"Dude, it will be okay. You and I will play a cover. It will be okay." I scoffed.

"You know go we'll need two more people. Seriously, our band director will flip."

"Dude, I can handle it."

"I got to go. My mom's calling me for dinner."

"See you."

* * *

**Umm...yeah. Thanks for Reading this I guess. Review? Message some suggestion? Read Primewatch?**


End file.
